La carta
by nejitenten
Summary: 7CAP! nejiten como pareja principal. Otras parejas: InoShikaTema, Sasusaku, KibaHinaNaru? Ya se verá XDXD, y ahora un viaje?
1. Default Chapter

**Mi segundo fic!no es que halla acabado el primero pero es que ahora que he vuelto a recuperar el ordenador tras varios problemas me apetecía hacer un Nejitenten.**

**Lo único que me gustaría añadir es que no descartéis el fic porque los primeros capítulos parezcan dramáticos por favor! Aunque pueda parecer dramático las cosas cambiarán bastante (no todo es lo que parece...) bueno yo no digo más. **

**Recuerdo por si acaso:**

**_-_Diálogo- se corta el diálogo**

**pensamientos entre comillas "..."**

Ella lloraba. Solo lloraba. El viento había roto sus moños, y ahora hacía que su pelo se agitara fuertemente. Pero a ella le daba igual, solo pensaba en una cosa.

Tenten estaba al pie del acantilado, observando el furioso mar. Sus lágrimas caían en él poco a poco, bajo aquella noche estrellada, y sin luna.

_-_¿Dónde estás, Neji?- susurró la chica mientras las olas rompían contra las rocas haciendo que el agua casi llegara hasta ella.

**FLASHBACK**

En la sala de espera había cuatro personas: Tsunade, Sakura, Shikamaru y Temari. De pronto Tenten irrumpió en la habitación.

_-_Es verdad lo que han dicho?- preguntó la recién llegada con nerviosismo en la voz - Tsunade-sama, he oído que el equipo que enviaron a buscar a Sasuke-kun tuvo problemas.

_-_Sí, es cierto.-dijo la Hokage- Shikamaru, qué pasó exactamente?

El chunin llevaba un dedo vendado, pero no aparentaba ningún daño grave. Se giró hacia la chica lentamente, como si no quisiera recordar lo ocurrido.

_-_Todo ha sido culpa mía... no debí llamarlos a hacer la misión...- el chico no sabía cómo empezar, estaba demasiado afectado.- tuvimos problemas y nos fuimos separando uno a uno. Primero Chouji, luego Neji- a la chica le dio un vuelco el corazón-, después Kiba y yo, y por último, Naruto.

_-_¿Dónde están ahora?- preguntó la chica con temor.

_-_Hemos encontrado a la mayoría... pero no hemos encontrado a uno. Por eso hemos enviado a Rock Lee para buscar al último. Chouji se encuentra estable, Kiba y Akamaru también, y aunque Naruto estaba muy grave, hemos conseguido mantenerlo.

La chica no quería escuchar más, pero ahí siguió sin moverse, totalmente paralizada.

_-_No hemos encontrado a Hyuuga Neji, y esperamos encontrarlo pronto, porque depende de su estado de gravedad, no sé si podrá recuperarse. De momento solo podemos confiar en Lee y esperar.

Y dicho esto la Hokage se fue de la sala, acompañada por Shikamaru, que parecía estar deprimido, y por Temari, la cual iba de la mano del chunin intentando animarlo.

Tenten, mientras tanto, se quedó ahí, rígida, sin decir nada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando.

_-_...Tenten-san, estás bien?- Sakura y ella se habían quedado solas en la habitación.

_-_...eh? ah, sí...-respondió la otra de forma no muy convincente.

Sakura tampoco estaba para tirar cohetes: Sasuke se había marchado y estaba rota por dentro. Pero decidió apartar su mente del dolor y se quedó mirando a la otra chica. Su expresión le era familiar, sabía que algo la atormentaba por dentro. Por eso decidió cambiar de tema para distraerla lo antes posible:

_-_Esto... no te preocupes, seguro que Lee-san lo encontrará pronto. Voy a ver cómo está Naruto, vienes?

La otra chica asintió y las dos entraron en la habitación. El chico estaba cubierto de vendas y Hinata permanecía sentada en una silla junto a él.

_-_Aún no ha despertado pero la Hokage ha dicho que está bien...- las informó la Hyuuga.- Sakura-chan, Tenten-san, sentaos, por favor.

Las otras dos se sentaron y nadie hablaba, hasta que un sollozo cortó el silencio.

_-_Tenten! Qué pasa?- preguntaron las otras dos. Las lágrimas fueron recorriendo el rostro de la kunoichi mientras ésta cubría la cara con sus manos.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento. Si te ocurre algo grave jamás me lo perdonaré. Si te pasa algo..."

_-_Tenten, es por lo de Neji, verdad?- preguntó la pelirrosa. La otra la miró sorprendida "cómo sabe que..." pero Sakura siguió hablando:

_-_Cuando Sasuke-kun se fue, yo tenía la misma mirada.

_-_Neji y yo estamos, o estábamos- sollozó – saliendo juntos. Pero tuvimos una gran discusión la noche anterior de que se fuera y a la mañana siguiente no se despidió. Aquella noche él me acusó de estar engañándole con Lee. Por supuesto eso es mentira- añadió al ver las caras de las demás.

A pesar de insistirle en que no era verdad, él no me hacía caso y empezó a decirme cosas que me hacían daño hasta el punto de decirme que no me quería. Yo intenté buscar algún comentario ofensivo y le dije que nunca le había querido, y que no le soportaba.- sollozo- lo último que me dijo fue que aceptaría la primera misión que se le cruzara por delante para no estar conmigo.

Pero todo lo malo que le dije no era verdad, porque yo le quiero. Cogió esa misión por mi culpa, si le pasara algo... solo imaginarlo...- su voz no aguantó más y se rompió, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, cómo si en su interior tuviera todas las nubes negras del mundo.

Las otras chicas se quedaron mudas.

"No tenía ni idea de que ellos dos estaban saliendo juntos, aunque es lógico, creo que han estado juntos desde que eran pequeños."pensó Sakura. Después de la narración de Tenten las otras dos no sabían qué hacer para animarla.

Fue entonces cuando alguien entró corriendo en la habitación. Llevaba una ropa color verde y el pelo a lo cazo: era Rock Lee.

_-_Lee-san!-exclamó Sakura- ¿cómo está Neji¿está bien?-preguntó en lugar de Tenten, la cual era incapaz de articular sonido.

Fue entonces cuando Lee bajó la mirada y dijo cabizbajo:

_-_Lo siento, pero debo informaros de que Hyuuga Neji está muerto.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**


	2. Dile al Sol

**2.Dile al Sol**

"Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Lee me dijo eso, y por mucho que llore mis lágrimas no se agotan. Me siento de una forma que nunca podría haber imaginado. Ya no como, no hablo, no río; mi alma no sabe sentir. No se dónde estas ni quiero recordar aquella despedida, si es que se puede considerar una despedida. Aún así, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Y cuanto más pienso en tus palabras más lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Ya no se si es miércoles, jueves o viernes, ya eso qué me importa. He perdido totalmente la orientación de espacio y tiempo y solo tengo en la mente la mirada de tus ojos grises.

Ya nada me importa."

Llamaron a la puerta. Eran las chicas: Sakura, Hinata, Temari e Ino.

_-_Hola Tenten! Estábamos pensando en ir a comer fuera y luego al karaoke para animarnos un poco, quieres venir?- dijo Ino.

_-_Mmm... vale.-dijo débilmente, y saliendo de su apartamento, se encaminó junto a Sakura mientras las otras tres se apartaban para hablar entre ellas:

_-_Chicas, ahora, Sakura y Tenten están muy sensibles. Hay que tener mucha delicadeza, vale? Ai... los chicos son muy problemáticos... si Sasuke y Neji estuvieran aquí, estas dos estarían perfectamente.

_-_Pobre Sakura... está muy mal por lo de Sasuke.- dijo Ino. Tras las miradas extrañadas de las otras dos añadió- oh, no, a mi ya no me interesa Sasuke. Solo me interesa Chouji!

_-_O.o Chouji?

_-_... Si! y es mío! Solo mío...!¬¬ Wajajajaja! Algo en contra? o´o

_-_No, no...- "Hinata, aléjate que esta tía está muy mal" pensó Temari- Bueno, ahora en serio, las estáis viendo? Parecen zombis. Además, os habéis fijado en Sakura? No ha dicho nada durante todo el camino, ni siquiera cuando le hemos propuesto venir. Simplemente ha asentido levemente con la cabeza, igual que Tenten. Hay que animarlas!

_-_¿Pero cómo lo haremos, Temari-san?-preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

_-_Sencillo. Hay que distraerlas para que no piensen en _ellos_. Así que hay que cortar el silencio de alguna manera, bueno, vamos!

Las tres ninjas se dirigieron hacia las otras dos. Pero por muchos temas de conversación que sacaron, lo único que consiguieron fue sacarles algún monosílabo.

"Joder, ya no se me ocurren más temas de conversación..."pensó Ino cuando de pronto se fijo en el cartel del restaurante de al lado en el que - Oh, mirad, ya hemos llegado!

_-_Oh, es cierto, venga, vamos adentro.- dijo Temari. Y así, las cinco entraron en el restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa. Comieron allí con una extraña atmósfera, había demasiado silencio.

Fue entonces cuando Temari se disculpó con la excusa de ir al baño, dispuesta a saber por qué no habían empezado ya las actuaciones y, sin que las demás la vieran, se dirigió a un camarero:

_-_ Oye, tú! Cuando se supone que empiezan las actuaciones?

_-_Todavía falta una hora para eso.-dijo el empleado.

_-_¿Cómo?- "kuso, ahora la hemos hecho bueno, los espectáculos deben empezar ya, no aguanto el silencio de la mesa."- esto... pero si en la entrada dice que empiezan ahora.

_-_Yo soy el dueño y yo decido.- dijo el hombre- o una niñata como tú me va a decir lo que tengo que hacer?

A la ninja de la arena se le hincharon unas venitas en la frente. "Muy bien, no quería recurrir a esto pero el tío este se está poniendo muy borde ¬¬U"

Así que no va a empezar ahora? Qué pena, porque mi hermanito Gaara se va a enfadar un poco... y cuando se pone nervioso...sobre todo cuando se meten conmigo...

_-_Eh? Gaara de la arena es tú hermano?-dijo el dueño con un sudor frío en el cuerpo- oye, no te habrás tomado en serio lo de antes...era broma-dijo muy nervioso- las actuaciones empezarán ya.- y dicho esto se fue corriendo.

Temari volvió a la mesa con las demás. Para su sorpresa, alguno de los empleados ya les había dado a las demás la carta para elegir la canción (supuso que el dueño se ocupó rápidamente de que la carta llegara pronto a la mesa.)

_-_Bueno, pues yo voy a elegir... oh! Vaya, son por sorteo! Pues vaya...¬¬

Entonces vieron en el escenario una gran pantalla gigante en la que aparecía la letra de la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

De pronto el presentador señaló a la mesa de las chicas y les dijo:

_-_Muy bien, ahora os toca a los de la mesa 6, así que venga... tú y tú salid al escenario, por favor.- dijo señalando a Sakura y a Tenten.

"Ein? Pero qué...? oh, parece que nos toca cantar algo... qué es esto?" pensó mientras le entregaban un lazo marrón a ella y uno rosa a Sakura.

_-_Bien chicas, cada vez que en la pantalla la letra de la canción tenga el color de vuestro lazo, deberéis cantar esa estrofa, de acuerdo? Bien... y la canción que os a tocado es... Dile al Sol, del grupo La Oreja de Van Gogh! Un aplauso para estas dos chicas!

"Lo que me faltaba... ahora tengo que cantar...¬¬, no tengo ganas..."

De pronto la música empezó a sonar y la letra de color marrón apareció en la pantalla.

Tenten empezó a cantar la canción:

_Hubo una guerra en la antigüedad,_

_que separó un joven y dulce amor,_

_él tuvo que ir al frente a luchar._

_-_Bien chicas, creo que lo hemos conseguido.-dijo Ino- no creo que ahora vaya a pensar en Neji: está distraída con la canción.

_Fue una lanza la que atravesó,_

_Mil sentimientos y un corazón,_

_Él murió de pie, nunca regresó..._

_-_OO Joder, la hemos cagado.-dijo Temari

En el escenario Tenten se había quedado muda, pero nadie menos las ninjas lo notó porque en ese momento la letra cambió de color de modo que le tocaba a Sakura.

_Vuelve a mí,_

_y dame tu mano al andar,_

_vuelve a mí_

_y mira mis ojos llorar._

_Dile al sol,_

_que haga volar,_

_tu calor hacia nuestro hogar,_

_para que vuelvas a mí._

Los ojos de Tenten se iban encharcado poco a poco, y ella siguió quieta, mientras Sakura cantaba su parte.

_Ella no olvida aquel frío adiós,_

_Se heló su sangre y tembló su voz,_

_Mientras se alejaba su joven amor,_

_Cuentan que todas las mañanas va,_

_A conversar con un viejo árbol gris,_

_A él le habla de su gran soledad..._

El recuerdo de aquella noche en la que Sasuke se fue ocupó la mente de Sakura, y al igual que Tenten, sintió una gran presión en el pecho, un profundo dolor que hizo brotar dos canales de lágrimas.

_-_OO La hemos cagado pero bien, y además dos veces-añadió Ino en la mesa.

"Neji... por qué...?" fue lo único que Tenten pudo pensar. La letra volvió a cambiar de color, así que Tenten empezó a cantar de nuevo:

_Vuelve a mí,_

_y dame tu mano al andar,_

_vuelve a mí_

_y mira mis ojos llorar._

_Dile al sol,_

_que haga volar,_

_tu calor hacia nuestro hogar,_

_para que vuelvas a mí._

La cara de Tenten se había humedecido y dos ríos de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Pero a ella no le importaba, ella seguía cantando. No le importaba lo que pensara la gente. Mientras cantaba, miles de recuerdos de Neji volaban por su mente.

_Dónde estás amor,_

_dónde duermes hoy,_

_dame el beso aquél,_

_que me dijo adiós,_

_me dijo, adiós, adiós._

La letra cambió de color y adquirió un tono blanco, lo cual indicaba que los/las que cantaran debían cantar a dúo. De modo que las dos ninjas cantaron la última estrofa juntas, mientras Ino, Temari e Hinata se arrepentían de haberlas traído allí.

_Vuelve a mí,_

_y dame tu mano al andar,_

_vuelve a mí_

_y mira mis ojos llorar._

_Dile al sol,_

_que haga volar,_

_tu calor hacia nuestro hogar,_

_para que vuelvas y_

_Vuelve a mí,_

_y dame tu mano al andar,_

_vuelve a mí_

_y mira mis ojos llorar._

_Dile al sol,_

_que haga volar,_

_tu calor hacia nuestro hogar,_

_para que vuelvas a mí._

Era demasiado para ella. No podía más. Su mente daba muchas vueltas, y cuando se imaginó a Neji, en el momento de su muerte, atravesado por dos lanzas, según le había dicho Lee, no lo soportó más.

Estaba muy cansada. Le ardía la frente y su corazón estaba helado. Esa única imagen ocupó su mente, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza. De pronto una fría oscuridad ocupó su cuerpo. Ya no oía a la multitud de la sala hablando, ya ni siquiera oía la música. Había perdido el conocimiento.


	3. La Carta

**Gracias por los reviews! (no son muchos, pero estoy muy contenta -)**

**Os recuerdo, por si acaso:**

**_-_Diálogo- se corta el diálogo.**

**Pensamientos entre comillas "..."**

**11111111111111111111111111111 es cambio de plano.**

**3.La Carta**

_-_...dónde estoy?-pregunto al despertarme. Analizo todo lo que me rodea. Sí, sin duda sigo en el restaurante, pero estoy tumbada en el suelo rodeada de miradas curiosas.

_-_Tenten, estás bien? Te has desmayado y ...- preguntan las chicas preocupadas.

_-_Estoy bien- miento solo para que me dejen en paz.

_-_Tenten-san!He llegado en cuanto me he enterado! yo te llevaré a casa en brazos, no te preocupes!- dice una voz familiar. Ai, dios: es Lee.

_-_O.OU No pasa nada Lee, ya estoy bien, insisto!- digo a toda prisa mientras me levanto.- Na, me voy! Sayonara!

Salgo del local tan rápido como puedo: lo último que me apetece ahora es que me lleven en brazos por Konoha. Además, Lee está muy plasta últimamente. Neji, echo de menos. Oh, parece que ha anochecido. Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Las estrellas brillan mucho. Camino hacia el lugar. Hacia _nuestro_ lugar, como todas las noches. Vuelvo a asomarme al acantilado con una canción que resuena en mi cabeza. La canción que estaban poniendo en el karaoke cuando me he despertado.

Cada vez me acerco más al barranco. Las olas rugen furiosamente contra la pared de roca, como si quisieran alcanzarme y llevarme al fondo del mar.

Se que sin ti ya nada volverá a ser como antes. Y, además, hoy, como cada día, también he soñado contigo y luego he despertado con el sabor de tus labios. Y luego vuelvo a la fría realidad y me pregunto por qué no estas. Es por eso que aunque yo aparente estar despierta mi conciencia duerme para poder estar en el mismo mundo que tú. Es por eso que no siento y no vivo.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Un chico llegó al despacho de Tsunade totalmente ensangrentado.

_-_Pero qué? Cómo es posible? Lee dijo que habías muerto!- exclamó la Hokage. Hyuuga Neji estaba ante ella, tenía dos heridas que lo atravesaban, y bastantes marcas de puñaladas. Pero no tuvo tiempo para explicaciones porque el chico cayó desplomado al suelo. Al cabo de más de una hora, los médicos milagrosamente, consiguieron mantenerlo estable y el Hyuuga despertó.

_-_Neji, qué a pasado? No entiendo nada, Lee aseguró que estabas muerto.-dijo Tsunade, junto a Sakura.

_-_Lee... **hijo de su puta madre**!-soltó sin cortarse un pelo.- él... de no haber sido por él, yo ya habría estado aquí hace tiempo.

Neji les contó lo ocurrido:

_-_Cuando me separé del grupo de Naruto, luché contra un ninja del sonido, al que me costó vencer. Pero una vez lo vencí, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando vi a Lee. Pensé que todo estaba solucionado, y que me llevaría a Konoha, pero cuando llegó, ese cabrón sonrió satisfecho . Me dijo que él quería a Tenten, pero que ella solo me amaba a mí. Por lo tanto, a él solo le quedaba una opción para conquistarla, y para eso yo debía desaparecer del corazón de Tenten, es decir, debía desparecer de algún modo. Cogió su kunai y me apuñaló hasta que se aseguró de que yo no pudiera volver a interferir en su camino. Pensó que me había matado y la verdad es que casi lo consiguió. Al principio yo quería morir. El dolor desaparecería y no habría más sufrimiento. Pero luego pensé en Tenten. En las cosas que le dije y en las que me dijo y... - al chico se le quebraba la voz- preferí intentar sobrevivir porque la quiero. Aunque tuviera que pasar un infierno para ello... la quiero.

Las otras dos presentes estaban de piedra.

_-_Debo ir a buscarla...-dijo el chico, pero Tsunade se lo impidió:

_-_Eso es imposible. Debes descansar. Que te hayamos conseguido mantener estable no significa que estés bien. Si te pasas de hacer esfuerzos, morirás en el acto. Así que vete a la cama.-y lo llevó a una de las habitaciones del hospital.

_-_No te preocupes-dijo Sakura- yo avisaré a Tenten.

Pero al cabo de un rato, la pelirrosa, que no había encontrado a Tenten por ningún lado, entró en la habitación de Neji. Se encontró el cuarto vacío, y la ventana abierta. Neji se había fugado.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mi pelo suelto y la parte baja del vestido ondean por el viento. Las olas siguen chocando fuertemente, incitándome a que me tire. Una de mis sandalias ha caído al mar. Se ha hundido en el agua para no volver a salir.

Te echo mucho de menos, Neji, demasiado. Necesito estar contigo y se que no puedo, porque tú estas en un sitio del que no puedo traerte de vuelta. Es por esto que he tomado una decisión. Si tú no puedes venir conmigo, yo iré donde estas tú. Porque el dolor que me taladra por dentro es demasiado para mí.

_Lo siento, perdóname Neji... _escribo en un papel y acto seguido explico todo lo que me ha pasado y por qué he hecho esto, es decir, lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Cuando alguien me encuentre, al menos, sabrá por qué lo hice, no?

La música de antes vuelve a resonar en mi cabeza, mientras rasgo mi muñeca izquierda con un kunai. Acto seguido, me tiro al mar.

_Te escribo desde el silencio,_

_donde el miedo tiene excusa,_

_donde el tiempo se pierde,_

_donde el odio no cura,_

_la bandera que de noche me ahoga._

El agua del mar empieza a entrar por mi boca, mi nariz,... ya no puedo respirar. Desde debajo del agua miro hacia arriba y observo el deformado resplandor de la luna cada vez más débil en el cielo negro.

_La oscuridad me inunda,_

_Mis fuerzas se pierden,_

_Sin nada más que decirte,_

_Me despido hasta siempre_

Solo pienso en ti. Ése es mi mayor consuelo, pensar que pronto estaré contigo.

_Cuando leas esta carta,_

_no cierres esos ojos_

_que tienen la luz que me falta,_

_que tienen la luz que me falta_

Tu imagen vuelve a apoderarse de mi mente. Quiero estar contigo, pero esto es demasiado lento. Rasgo también mi antebrazo derecho, de forma que el ceñido vestido blanco que llevaba, el cual antes se había manchado de sangre por la otra herida, ahora es completamente rojo.

_Recuerdos llenan mi espera,_

_cubren todos mis sueños_

_duermen sobre una piedra,_

_soledad que me ahogas,_

_deja ya de mirarme,_

_y dame tu mano._

Noto cómo la corriente me lleva hacia una zona profunda, porque ya no hay luz. Esto casi está, no puedo más así que estaré a punto de desmayarme.

_La oscuridad me inunda,_

_Mis fuerzas se pierden,_

_Sin nada más que decirte,_

_Me despido hasta siempre_

Ahora solo pienso en tu mirada, esa mirada por la que he dado mi vida. Espero que nos encontremos pronto, porque yo... te quiero tanto...

_Cuando leas esta carta,_

_no cierres esos ojos_

_que tienen la luz que me falta,_

_que tienen la luz que me falta_

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Neji llegó al pie del acantilado. Pero allí ya no había nadie. "Tenten, dónde estás?" se preguntó preocupado. De pronto vio algo en el suelo...era un papel: la carta de Tenten.

_Ésta carta la escribo para informar por qué he tomado ésta decisión, y quiero que cuando me encuentren quede bien claro que ha sido **mi** decisión. No se molesten en investigar el caso, porque no hay ningún culpable, lo he hecho porque no soportaba esta soledad. No se preocupen, ahora seré feliz, pues conseguiré reunirme con mi amor. Lo siento, perdóname Neji. Nunca quise que pasara esto. Pero prefiero morir y estar contigo a vivir así. Te quiero demasiado, y literalmente no puedo vivir sin ti. Por eso he tomado ésta decisión, porque te quiero más que a nada en este mundo. _

_Tenten_

Miedo. Eso fue lo que poseyó todo su cuerpo. Una ola de pánico lo inundó. ¿Tenten se había suicidado¿Había muerto por él? Necesitaba encontrarla, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, suponiendo que siguiera viva. Entonces, bajo la luz de la luna, vislumbró un cuerpo en el agua: era ella.

Neji se tiró de cabeza al agua helada que cortaba como cuchillas. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo y al alcanzarla, la recostó en una roca.

_-_Tenten, háblame!- gritó Neji- Dime algo!- gritó llorando, desesperado- Tenten!

De las muñecas de la chica cada vez salía más sangre, y el Hyuuga nadó con ella hacia una orilla. Allí le hizo un doble torniquete para detener la hemorragia.

Hizo todo lo que pudo por salvarla: le vació agua de los pulmones, le hizo la respiración asistida...

Aún así, la chica no despertó.

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo! Ahora es la hora de contestar los reviews:**

**_Jaide112_: Gracias por los reviews!A mi también me gustan mucho tus fics!-**

**_Rikku_: Gracias! Ya ves que lo he seguido, para mí también Nejiten es una de las mejores parejas.- (qué pena que no halla mucho en castellano... más bien hay leetenten ToT)**

**_Saku Kitsune_: Gracias por tu review! No va a ser un One-shoot, voy a seguirlo. Ya ves que ahora las circunstancias han cambiado, Neji está vivo.**

**_Saita_: Gracias por tu review! Ya ves que Neji está vivo... no iba a dejar que ese tío tan sexy, guapo, macizo, tío bueno muriera ¬. Pero el pobre está muy grave. Recuerda que Tsunade dijo que no podía forzar mucho su cuerpo... y además Tenten...**

**_Nabiki_: Gracias por tu review! Neji ha vuelto, lo que pasa es que ahora la pobre Tenten...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento la espera, pero tenía los 6 exámenes globales (sí, en mi centro todos los alumnos, aunque hallamos aprobado, tenemos que hacer esos exámenes! Somos unos timados ToToToToT)**

**Ha sido duro, pero ya han pasado(inner: no mientas)ok, ok, para qué voy a mentir, estudié poco. (inner: eres una mentirosa!), ok, ok, ¬¬ está bien, me estuve tocando las narices mientras los demás estudiaban... y estuve leyendo fanfictions y viendo anime.**

**He estado a punto de poner (haciendo songfic también este cap) alguna canción de _The Rasmus_ pero, al final me he contenido, porque seguramente no las conocéis (y si no conoces la canción en un songfic no queda bién.)(la de _not like the other girls_ o _still standing_ eran perfectas para hacerlo dramático ToToToT) **

**4. Capítulo**

Neji estaba desesperado. No sabía qué hacer, y las vendas que había utilizado para detener la hemorragia de la chica (las que habitualmente cubren su brazo y pierna derechos) no aguantaban la presión.

El Hyuuga se quitó su "camiseta" y la rompió por la mitad, dejando su torso al descubierto (tras seis puñaladas en la espalda, dos flechas, y las puñaladas de Lee, la prenda ya estaba casi rota). Ató la tela a las muñecas de Tenten, mientras los recuerdos de todo lo que se dijeron la última noche ocuparon su mente.

_-_Tenten despierta!- gritó Neji una vez más, llorando.

Pero al intentar levantarse, un punzante dolor recorrió su cuerpo: al lanzarse del acantilado para rescatarla, hizo un gran esfuerzo físico, y, aunque al principio intentaba ignorarlo, ahora se hacía increíblemente visible. Cómo iba a poder llevarla al hospital, si ni siquiera él era capaz de ponerse de pie?

Observó el cuerpo de la chica a la luz de la luna, y cuando acarició su mejilla, se dio cuenta de que la temperatura de la muchacha había descendido peligrosamente.

Él nunca se había sentido así. Ni siquiera cuando su padre murió. Sus sentimientos estaban perdidos en una mezcla de dolor, desesperación y sobre todo impotencia. La sensación de no poder hacer nada, sí, esa sensación era insoportable.

_-_ Despierta! Si tu corazón no sobrevive a esto yo moriré contigo! Me oyes? Tú y yo somos uno! No pienso seguir adelante sin ti!- las lágrimas de rabia y dolor caían sobre la inconsciente muchacha, y se fundían con la sangre que ésta había desprendido.

_-_ Tú siempre has estado de mi lado apoyándome, siempre sonriendo, pasase lo que pasase. Algo tan bello no puede morir así, no puedes irte. **Tenten no me dejes!**-la voz del joven que al principio empezaba en un grito desesperado se quebraba ha medida que decía una palabra, convirtiendo esos gritos en lamentos.

_-_Tenten! DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR!- gritó mientras la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras las lágrimas caían ahora sobre el pelo de la chica. De pronto empezó a llover, cada vez con más intensidad. La lluvia envolvía a las dos figuras en la niebla, mientras Neji notaba como poco a poco, él también, empezaba a debilitarse.

Atrajo hacia sí la cara de la kunoichi.

_-_por favor... - susurró el Hyuuga al oído de la chica dándose por vencido. Acarició la mejilla de la kunoichi y la besó en los labios por última vez.- ... perdóname... - dijo mientras sus lágrimas caían en el rostro de la chica.

De pronto Neji distinguió varias siluetas en la lejanía.

_-_Están ahí!- gritó una voz.

_-_Hay que darse prisa!- gritó otra voz que, si no se equivocaba, correspondía a Tsunade.

Aparecieron varios ninjas-médicos dirigidos por la Hokage. El equipo médico tendió a Tenten en una camilla y se la llevaron al hospital. Hicieron lo mismo con el Hyuuga, después de que éste tuviera que contarle a Tsunade todo lo ocurrido después de fugarse del hospital.

**1111111111111111111111(unas horas más tarde, en el hospital)1111111111111111**

A pesar de que sus heridas eran graves, Neji no se quedó en su habitación. Para él solo importaba una cosa e aquél momento, y eso era Tenten. Por eso se había colado en su habitación y allí se quedó, en una silla sentado junto a ella, observándola.

Había oído decir a los médicos que iba a ser muy difícil que ella saliera adelante, pero que si se empeñaba en sobrevivir, podría lograrlo. De momento, oficialmente, ella estaba en coma.

_-_Tenten, estoy aquí- le dijo al tiempo que cogía su mano.

Definitivamente, él nunca había sufrido tanto. Ese dolor superaba mil veces el dolor físico, quemaba su corazón desde el interior, arrasando sus entrañas.

Estaba paralizado, mirando a la chica de ojos cerrados, temblando. Jamás la había visto tan frágil. Necesitaba que se curase. Tenía que despertarse.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, y hacía la espera insoportable. Debía de haber pasado más de dos horas allí, dando vueltas a su cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar la mano de la kunoichi.

Se fijo detenidamente en ella. Con el pelo suelto, estaba realmente hermosa. Neji sonrió.

_-_Se que no tiene sentido que te lo diga ahora, pero te quiero más que a mi vida, lo daría todo por ti... - unas lágrimas recorrieron la mejilla del chico mientras su voz se quebraba.- y todo lo que te dije aquella noche era mentira. Nunca tenía que haberme ido. Perdóname...- Neji acabó sentándose en un borde de la cama, y la abrazó con fuerza.

_-_... y... tú a mí también- dijo una leve voz su lado.

Neji se separó de ella para comprobar que no había sido fruto de su imaginación. Tenten empezó a toser débilmente, y cuando abrió los ojos, los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

_-_Tenten!- exclamó él, al cuál le estaba dando un vuelco el corazón.

Ella se incorporó lentamente y Neji la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Era como si una ola de felicidad lo inundara, era el más feliz del mundo.

_-_Neji!- a pesar de estar muy débil, la pobre chica se aferraba e él como si su vida dependiera de ello.- No vuelvas a separarte de mí!- dijo al tiempo que se echaba encima del Hyuuga dejándolo a él bajo ella.

_-_Te quiero más que a nada! No me vuelvas a dejar, nunca!- dijo llorando mientras besaba a Neji una y otra vez, abrazando su desnudo torso (a Neji no le habían cambiado de ropa, así que solo lleva los pantalones, XD)

Neji, el cuál pensaba que estaba soñando, correspondió a Tenten besándola apasionadamente.

_-_Perdóname, yo nunca quise decir nada de aquello, estaba cegado por los celos, pero yo te quiero, te quiero y nunca podría olvidarte, eso sería como perder una gran parte de mí. Perdóname!

La chica lo abrazó, deseando que ese momento no acabara nunca, llorando de felicidad.

Tenten volvió a empezar a toser, y esto le preocupó al ninja.

_-_Estás muy fría- le dijo el Hyuuga- deberíamos avisar a un médico.

_-_De modo que estamos vivos...- dijo ella que como se había desperado con Neji, no había podido reparar al detalle.- pero... ¿cómo es que...? no puede ser... Lee dijo que habías muerto... y después yo... me tiré al agua y no recuerdo nada más...

_-_Él intentó matarme.- dijo él con una mirada de odio.

_-_¿Qué?

_-_Verás, habíamos perdido a Chouji, y nuestro siguiente enemigo era un ninja del sonido que tenía todas las habilidades de una araña, incluso invocó una gigante. Les dije al resto que me dejaran a mí, porque si no, no alcanzaríamos a Sasuke. Lo peor es que descubrió el punto débil del Kaiten. Usó el segundo grado de una maldición y me atravesó con dos flechas. Pero, aunque me costó, el caso es que al final conseguí vencerlo.

Tenten escuchaba con atención el relato de Neji, mientras le acariciaba la oscura melena.

FLASHBACK DE NEJI

Neji estaba tirado en el suelo, y una infinidad de heridas recorrían su cuerpo. No podía moverse, era incapaz de ponerse en pie. Aunque su vista estaba nublada, distinguió a Lee entre los arbustos.

_-_Lee... ayúdame...- dijo Neji.

_-_Vaya, vaya, así que el genio Hyuuga Neji no es capaz de levantarse, eh?- una sonrisa desconocida apareció en su cara. Cogió un kunai y se acercó al Hyuuga.

_-_Lee... necesito ayuda...- el chico de ojos grises estaba perdiendo mucha sangre: dos flechas lo habían atravesado, y en la espalda tenía seis heridas, causadas por el enfrentamiento anterior.

El ninja del pelo a lo cazo soltó una carcajada.

_-_Así que ya no eres tan fuerte, eh?- dijo mientras cogía la mano izquierda de Neji y la ponía contra el tronco de un árbol.

_-_Pero... qué estás haciendo... qué...?- pero no hicieron falta palabras: Lee atravesó la mano de Neji con el kunai, dejándola pegada al tronco.

Un alarido salió de la boca de Neji mientras Lee le explicaba:

_-_Verás Neji, a mi Tenten me gusta desde hace un tiempo, pero a ella le gustas tú. Es más, siempre, desde que éramos pequeños, me decía que me rindiera, que no tenía nada que hacer contra ti. Siempre te defendía y eso a mí me ponía, y de hecho, todavía me pone de los nervios.- Lee cogió otro kunai y lo rozó suavemente en el cuello de Neji.

_-_Siempre te he odiado, y ahora, me libraré de ti definitivamente. Di adiós a Tenten, Neji... ah, y despídete también de tus preciados golpes de juuken.- dicho esto, la otra mano de Neji era atravesada y pegada al tronco.

El resto no fue mucho más agradable: Lee apuñaló al Hyuuga, hasta que éste perdió el conocimiento, mientras se desangraba lentamente, sin nadie que pudiera salvarlo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE NEJI

La chica estaba boquiabierta. No se podía creer que Lee hubiera podido hacerle eso a Neji. Examinó las manos y la espalda del joven, alarmada.

_-_No, tranquila, no pasa nada.- ni en las manos de Neji ni en la espalda, no había ninguna marca.- Tsunade-sama y el equipo médico han hecho un trabajo estupendo, no crees? Además, no se explica cómo he podido sobrevivir durante dos semanas. Pero yo necesitaba sobrevivir, volver a Konoha para estar contigo, y protegerte, porque yo te quiero tant...

Neji no pudo acabar la frase, porque Tenten lo besó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

_-_Si te hubiera pasado algo, no me lo habría perdonado jamás- dijo mientras Neji la besaba numerosas veces en el cuello.

_-_Eso ya lo vi- le dijo él.

_-_Me siento culpable. Mientras tú aguantaste todas tus heridas y esas dos semanas de infierno, yo acabé eligiendo el camino más fácil para que todo acabase pronto.

_-_Eso no es cierto. Créeme, por un momento pensaba que te había perdido. Y pensaba hacer lo mismo que tú sin dudarlo dos veces. Cuando tú amas tan intensamente a alguien y lo pierdes, sabes lo que es el verdadero dolor. Y tú aguantaste dos semanas.

Neji dejó de hablar para volver al cuello de la kunoichi. Entonces oyó a Tsunade hablar con otro médico al otro lado de la puerta.

_-_Es muy tarde. Debes descansar. Yo ahora estoy bien, y tú pronto lo estarás, así que para eso descansa.-el chico que había salido de la cama se disponía a irse cuando ella lo detuvo.

_-_Neji...

_-_Mmm?

_-_Quédate conmigo... por favor.- el Hyuuga se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a la kunoichi.

_-_Está bien.

_-_¿Estas mejor?-le preguntó mientras se metía de nuevo en la cama. La chica asintió.- En ese caso, no creo que sea necesario llamar a Tsunade. Ya sabes, ahora empezarían a hacerte pruebas, y no creo que sea necesario que tengas que pasar por eso a estas horas. Debes descansar.

Y allí pasaron toda la noche, abrazados, más felices que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente ella acarició suavemente la cara del ninja, y a pesar de llamarlo varias veces, él no despertó.

_-_Neji?- pero el chico no respondía.

Tenten salió corriendo al pasillo, a buscar a algún médico lo antes posible. Oportunamente se chocó con la persona más indicada: la Hokage.

_-_Tenten! Has despertado! Pero qué estás haciendo fuera de tu habitación?

_-_Eso no importa, Neji no responde!- le dijo ella asustada.

_-_Un momento, tú como sabes que Hyuuga Neji... no habrá...?no saldría ayer de su habitación?-le preguntó Tsunade.

_-_Sí, pero dijo que estaba bien...-pero la Hokage ya estaba corriendo a la habitación de Tenten.

_-_¿No estaba ya curado?-le preguntó la genin asustada.

_-_Cómo va a estar bien? Le dije que nada de esfuerzos físicos, y se lanzó por un acantilado para salvarte!

_-_¿Qué!- ya estaban llegando a la habitación.

_-_No te lo ha contado?- entonces la Hokage se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado un ungüento especial para quitar el dolor.- Tenten, vete a la habitación donde supuestamente tenía que estar Neji y quédate allí descansando, vale? Yo voy a coger un medicamento y a atender a Neji a la otra habitación. Tú descansa!

Tenten asintió y la vio marcharse corriendo. Pero un mal presentimiento se le pasó por la cabeza y entró en su habitación (donde estaba Neji.)

No podía ser. Había sangre entre las sábanas. Se estaba desangrando.

Sin comprender nada, se giró para llamar a alguien lo antes posible, cuando alguien le cogió desde detrás, tapándole la boca con un pañuelo.

A pesar de intentar gritar, nadie podía oír sus ahogados gritos, y el agresor la llevó a otra habitación. Cuando éste la soltó, ella cayó al suelo bruscamente intentando identificar al acosador.

Por algún motivo, no podía ver con claridad, pero distinguió su pegada ropa verde, y el inconfundible pelo a lo cazo.

Qué tal? Espero que os halla gustado! Ahora a contestar a los reviews:

**_Saku Kitsune_**: **Gracias por tu review!A mi también me cae bien Lee, pero en éste fic va a ser el malo... qué le vamos a hacer u.u. Al menos ahora Neji y Tenten se han encontrado... me encanta esa pareja!**

**_jaide112_: Gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te halla gustado. Por cierto, ya he leído el de "Delirios" y te dejé un review, ahí sí que no paré de reírme como una loca!sobre todo con lo de "Neji, tú eres nuestro macho" XDXDXD me encantó! Hasta otra, y actualiza cuando puedas, wapísima!**

**_nabiki-chan-xD_: gracias por tu review! Tranki, que Tenten no está muerta!y no te preocupes, que todavía no se ha acabado. Pondré algunos cuantos más, (pero tardaré porque me voy de viaje ToT)**

**_Saita TT_: gracias por tu review! me alegra que te guste mi fic! Es increíble que cuando lees un fic quieras que se junten desesperadamente pero si lo escribes, en cambio, quieres ponerlo difícil (a mí me pasa eso) me convierto en un monstruo ToT(en fin, que se le va ha hacer)quería dejarlo a lo Romeo&Julieta, pero si hago eso, hinaru90 me mata **

**_hinaru90_: y hablando de la reina de roma, por la puerta se asoma. O por la respuesta a tu review, pa´l caso patatas. Déjalo, tengo paranoias. Gracias por tu review! No esperaba que fueras a llorar con ese capítulo! Beno, espero que este también te halla gustado. Nos vemos el día 8, ok? Seguro que me pierdo...no, seguro que pierdo el bus... uf, qué problemático...iré bien armada de pasta de dientes, permanentes, y nocilla!cualquiera que se lea esto no se qué se va a pensar..XD... que estoy loca... bueno, acaso no lo estoy? wajajajaja!nos vemos, wapísima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, así que me sentía culpable por estar leyendo otros fics sin actualizar TT lo siento muchísimo!**

**He tenido dificultades para seguir escribiendo, porque una multitud de gente furibunda me perseguía por tardar tanto TOT he tenido que dormir bajo un puente, y alimentarme del agua de la lluvia y comer insectos porque saben dónde vivo... (multitud furibunda: te lo tenías merecido! òó)**

**Noooo! Me han encontrado! No me hagáis nada por fav...( las psicópatas, ups, perdón, las agradables y bellas fans, agreden a la autora y la atan a una silla y le ponen un ordenador enfrente.)**

**TT tendré que escribir.**

**5. Capítulo**

"No puede ser... pero, por qué?" pensó la chica. Tenten estaba tirada en un suelo encharcado, y entre las sombras de aquella oscura habitación, no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

_-_Gai- sensei?- preguntó la muchacha, apenas en un susurro.

La figura se agachó, acercándose a ella, y ella pudo ver que en su cara habitualmente tan cómica, no había la más mínima prueba de aquella actitud.

_- _... pero¿por qué? – dijo Tenten, sin comprender qué pasaba. De pronto otra silueta entró en la habitación. Cada vez veía más borroso, pero al oír su voz, supo al instante de quién se trataba.

_-_ Hola, Tenten- dijo Lee con una triunfal sonrisa.

No podía ser, aquello no podía estar pasando. Tenten recordó lo que le había contado Neji... Neji! Cómo se encontraría? Qué le habían echo aquellos desalmados? Y qué se proponían hacer ahora?

_- _Lo siento, Tenten, pero sabes bien cuánto aprecio a Lee, y sabes todo lo que haría por él.- explico su sensei.

La kunoichi se dio cuenta de que no solo perdía la visión, sino que empezaba a desfallecerse. Al ver la expresión perdida de su compañera, Lee tomó la palabra.

_- _Oh, es posible que no veas muy bien, eso es porque el paño con el que Gai-sensei te tapó la boca está empapado de cloroformo. Así que dentro de poco perderás el conocimiento.

_- _¿Qué me habéis hecho!- repitió la chica suavemente, como si no hubiera oído nada. Tenía la mirada perdida, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. La reacción al químico estaba funcionando.

_-_ Vaya, qué lástima, no puedes tenerte en pie. – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del más joven.- aunque, no entiendo por qué tarda tanto en hacer efecto; cualquiera se habría desmayado nada más inspirar una vez.

_-_... qué le has hecho a Neji, Lee?- preguntó la chica, ignorando el comentario de Lee. En sus ojos se dibujaron dos lágrimas, pero no pudo hacer más,; una punzada de dolor en el pecho la paralizó.

_-_Así que sigues preocupada por el maldito Hyuuga, ne? Bueno, no tiene importancia, perderás pronto el conocimiento. Aunque, por qué tarda tanto?- preguntó el aprendiz. El otro hombre se encogió de hombros y no se volvió a mover.

_-_... porque soy alérgica al componente del 85 por ciento del cloroformo. – añadió inconscientemente la kunoichi, con la mirada perdida una vez más. Sabía perfectamente qué síntoma iba a ser el siguiente: a pesar de que tardaría más en desmayarse, iba a estar totalmente paralizada.

Aunque ahora sus pensamientos no estaban ahí. "Neji, qué quiso decir el Quinto con lo del acantilado? Cómo fuiste tan idiota de sacrificarte tú..." pero la voz de Lee la sacó de sus pensamientos una ve más.

_-_Oh, qué pena. Pero así será más divertido. Después de todo no puedo dejarte libre. Porque supongo que ese bastardo te contó lo que pasó en el bosque.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tenten. Qué habría querido decir con más "divertido"? qué se proponía hacer?

De pronto se oyó una voz desde los altavoces del hospital:

"Por favor, Maito Gai, acuda a dirección, por favor, Maito Gai, acuda a dirección..."

_-_Lo siento Lee, pero no podemos levantar sospechas. Puedes apañártela solo?

_-_Claro.- y así Tenten y Lee se quedaron solos en la habitación.

_-_Bueno, bueno, qué podemos hacer?- dijo el chico, esbozando una maliciosa mueca. – sabes qué me gustaría hacerte, Tenten?

El del pelo a lo cazo sacó un kunai y rasgó un lado de la camisa de paciente de la chica. Al ver que ella no oponía resistencia dedujo que no podía moverse.

_-_Así que es eso, no? Pues tanto mejor para mí, si no opones resistencia será más divertido...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

En una habitación cercana, Tsunade había encontrado a Neji y tras llamar a un equipo médico lo estaban intentando reanimar.

_- _Tsunade-sama, está recuperando el pulso!- informó Shizune. Al cabo de media hora los resultados volvieron a cambiar.

_-_ tensión corporal rehabilitada, el número de pulsaciones aumenta. – informó otro de los médicos.

_-_Está a punto de despertarse!- informó la Hokage. "Este niño Hyuuga es impresionante, nunca he encontrado a nadie con tanta resistencia. Pero cómo ocurrió eso? Aunque estén interrogando a Gai acerca del paradero de Lee es posible que él también esté envuelto. Dónde habrá ido?"

Neji ya estaba despierto y visiblemente débil.

_-_... donde ella.- susurró Neji.

_-_Cómo dices? – preguntó la Hokage.

_-_ quiero ver a Tenten, ... está en ... peligro.

_-_No lo está, Neji. He enviado a Maito Gai para que... oh, dios mío...

Los médicos miraron a Tsunade. Ésta tenía una expresión de horror en su cara. " Y si Gai ha raptado a la chica?"

_-_Rápido, vosotros tres, - dijo la Hokage señalando a unos médicos- id a la habitación 102 y buscad a una paciente llamada Tenten.

Los médicos fueron a toda prisa, pero para cuando Tsunade se iba a dirigir a Neji, este ya se había levantado de la cama y estaba saliendo de la habitación.

_-_Neji!

Pero el Hyuuga ya había salido.

El chico estaba asustado, muy asustado. Si tan solo Lee le ponía una mano encima a Tenten... no podía pensarlo.

**FLASHBACK**

Neji había despertado, pero Tenten ya no estaba. No sabía dónde podía estar, pero notó una presencia tras él.

Para cuando Neji reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde: Lee era muy rápido.

Le había propinado una puñalada en el vientre y soltó un alarido de dolor.

_-_Qué esperabas, que te habías librado de mí?- dijo éste irónicamente.- iluso...

Pero Neji ni siquiera podía hablar. Lo veía todo rojo y se estaba desangrando.

_-_no lo olvides, Hyuuga de mierda. Tenten es mía. Y ahora me encargaré de ella. Adiós...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El chico malherido empezó a abrir las puertas del pasillo de golpe, hasta que dio con una que estaba cerrada: era un almacén.

Pensando en lo peor, el chico de ojos grises tiró la puerta abajo de una patada. Lo que vio adentro hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

Dentro, el cuerpo semidesnudo de Tenten yacía en el suelo.

Aunque todavía llevaba los pantalones puestos, estos habían sido rasgados con algo, y arriba, ya no llevaba camisa, sino un sujetador cuyo tirante derecho también había sido cortado.

Neji estaba paralizado; no podía ser.

Desde el interior de la habitación se oyó una carcajada.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue puro instinto.

Neji corrió a donde estaba el cuerpo de Tenten y se interpuso entre ella y un kunai lanzado por Lee.

_-_Eres rápido, Neji, pero no podrás parar el siguiente, no aguantarás. -Al interponerse entre ella y el lado donde provenía la voz de Lee, tuvo más en cuenta la velocidad para protegerla a ella que el esquivar el posible ataque, así que, al final, dicho kunai, quedó clavado en la espalda del joven.

_-_Voy a matarte.- dijo el Hyuuga, intentando que no se le quebrara la voz.

_-_Sabes, Neji? Venías en el momento más interesante... iba matar a esa puta. Ya no me sirve. Aunque me he divertido un ratito...

Neji no aguantó esos comentarios; de su cuerpo emanaba una impresionante cantidad de chakra. Pero no estaba nada bien. Y tenía que vengarse y protegerla a la vez. No estaba seguro de la cantidad de tiempo y energía que disponía para vengarse. Sabía que era poco.

Tampoco sabía hasta dónde había llegado aquel monstruo.

Finalmente, Neji corrió hacia Tenten y, Lee lo imitó. La chica tenía pulso, debía protegerla por encima de todo...

"TAK" sonó un sonido sordo y el deslizar de una hoja metálica por la piel.

Sangre cayó al suelo.

La expresión de Lee era de sorpresa: el kunai de Neji le acababa de cortar la garganta. Cayó al suelo, gritaba y de la herida salía sangre a borbotones.

El kunai de Lee iba dirigido a Tenten, pero Neji se interpuso y el arma acabó alojada en el pecho del chico.

_-_No dejaré que salgas de esta- dijo Lee, titado en el suelo entre su sangre. Cogió una cerilla, la encendió, y la tiró al suelo. El líquido era inflamable, así que toda la habitación se quemaba entre las llamas.

Neji no podía salir de allí, y ella seguía sin despertarse.

El chico de ojos grises intentó sacarla de allí, pero el kunai había impactado en su corazón, así que no podía moverse.

Y así, poco a poco, perdió el conocimiento, mientras, él, sus sentimientos y el amor de su vida se consumían bajo el ardiente fuego.

**Qué tal? Antes de nada ( e importante) _no me matéis!_: este fic no ha hecho más que empezar... Para entender que digo, tendréis que seguir leyendo juajuajuajua!**

**(todo sea por publicidad)**

**En fin, a contestar reviews (lectores: como puede estar tan feliz tras matar a los personajes...¬¬) nnU**

**He decidido publicar 2 capítulos a la vez para compensar mi GRAAN tardanza... así que si estoy de buen humor no es por matar a los personajes ( inner: aunque Tenten en el 142...) sino porque me gusta cómo seguirá la cosa. O me creéis tan insensible? (lectores: ¬¬ nunca se sabe... )**

**_Jaide112_: Gracias por tu review! Pos... en fin, ya ves, la cosa ha salido un poco mal... ( neji y tenten: mal? Pero si eres una asesina! Nos has matao!) ea, ea, no será pa tanto... ****pero solo me puedo limitar ha decir que nada es lo que parece... y que ahora este fic perderá todo drama y será romance&humor (las vueltas que da la vida...)****Gracias por lo del viaje, y lo del programa de mis fics creo que te lo respondí en algún review pero por si acaso: Microsoft word, y lo de los guiones es pulsando el icono de _cursiva_ , luego pulsar el guión y volver a desconectar la cursiva. Bueno, pos hasta luego wapa!**

**_Saku kitsune_: gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que oigas _The Rasmus_, porque al final he decidido poner varias canciones en este fic! Son los mejores!****Y no te preocupes por lo de Lee malo, como he dicho, el fic va ha dar mucho cambio -****P.D. Sigue con tus fics( "en manos del sonido" sobretodo que tiene muy buena pinta)!**

**_nabiki_: gracias por tu review!(neji: pos si, ya ves cuantas desgracias para nosotros, la autora esta muy loca, en ocasiones me da miedo y pienso en huir de aquí y...) Neji, amor, estás hablando de mí? (neji: yo? No! Claro que no!) Ha bueno...****no te preocupes, ahora al fic se le irá el drama, y habrá parejas...**

**_Rain_: primero, no me mates! Luego, gracias por tu review! Una cosa, el fic no está acabado, así que no me matéis, el fic acaba de empezar ...****Suerte con tu ex!... que esque los chicos... son MUY problemáticos... son así TT**

**_Hinaru90_: gracias por tu review! Je, ya sabes amiga mía que yo soy muy susceptible, y tras ver el 142, no he podido reprimir algo de malos deseos a Tenten... pero bueno... ya te he contao mis planes, espero que te guste! Mañana empezamos las clases! Recueda... Lamana... noooooooo! Voy a cortarme las venas... (unos de seguridad me detienen y me llevan a clase) noooooo! Dejadme morir en paz! En clase estaré: uno, dos, tres, ... (tú ya me entiendes) He soñao con mañana... y el autobús con los que no deben ser nombrados... voy a morir. sigue con tus fics wapísima!**

**_Saita_: gracias por tu review! no me mates por este capítulo! Ahora se pondra todo mucho menos dramático! (sí, aunque parezca mentira)nn sigue tus fics (el de sentimientos está muy muy bién xD)Y la continuación de este fic...bueno, ya lo veras, espero que te guste wapa!**

**_Megumi Neji-Hina_: gracias por tu review! Ahora pondré canciones de The Rasmus que también me gustan mucho y pondré más parejas... ya se verá qué pasa...**


	6. Volver a empezar

**6. Volver a empezar**

_-_ Neji? Oh, dios, se está despertando!

_-_Qué? Es imposible!

_-_ Te digo que se ha movido!

_-_Tsunade-sama!

Neji abrió los ojos lentamente, con dificultad. Estaba tumbado en una cama un tanto incómoda, y las paredes de la habitación eran de un blanco inmaculado. Al pie de la cama había cuatro figuras, una de ellas con un ramo de flores y una mujer a la que reconoció: el Quinto.

_-_¿Dónde está Ten...- pero la Hokage lo cortó:

_-_Oh, es cierto que has despertado, ha sido una verdadera sorpresa... no hay tiempo para charlas, ahora tendré que hacerte varias pruebas. Enfermeras, traedme el equipo especial. – indicó a dos de las figuras- No podemos dejar que vuelva a caer...

Las enfermeras salieron de la habitación y tras darle un maletín a Tsunade se fueron.

Entonces Neji empezó a ver con mayor claridad y enfocó a las dos figuras restantes. Una de ellas era Gai-sensei, y la del ramo de rosas se había acercado tanto a él que le costó darse cuenta de que era... Lee!

_-_Tú!- casi gritó el Hyuuga. Acto seguido le pegó un puñetazo al susodicho en la cara.

_-_Neji! Qué haces dañando a Lee? Por fin despiertas y así es como recibes a tu camarada?- exclamó el horrorizado profesor limpiando la cara de Lee con un algodón húmedo.

_-_Qué! Cómo voy a reaccionar después de todo lo que nos hizo? Y dónde está ella!- preguntó Neji, cada vez más mosqueado.

La Hokage le empezó a controlar el suero y le pinchó con una jeringuilla para hacerle un análisis.

_-_Neji-san, no es bueno que te alteres... has pasado mucho tiempo en...

_-_Pero se puede saber qué coño está pasando aquí!- gritó el chico de ojos grises.- y se puede saber qué ha pasado con Tenten! qué le hiciste, hijo de...

_-_Joder, qué perra le ha entrado con Tenten... – murmuró cierto chico rubio que entraba por la puerta.

_-_Neji, Tenten ha venido ha visitarte con nosotros y luego se ha ido a su casa. Pero ahora ese no es el tema, has vuelto ha despertar tras dos años en coma!- informó el entrometido número uno de la Villa. (n/a: por si hay dudas, Naruto)

_-_Por fin alguien me contesta ¬¬... QUÉ! Eso es imposible... entonces- Neji estaba confuso. Entonces... todo lo que había vivido había sido mentira... hasta dónde eran reales sus recuerdos?

_-_Entonces... tú nunca intentaste matarme...- le dijo a Lee.

Éste se lo tomó a o dramático. Ladeó la cabeza con el dorso de su mano sobre la frente como si fuera una interpretación teatral.

_-_Neji no es mi amigo... Neji me odia...- mientras unas lágrimas asomaban en sus grandes ojos redondos.- Eso me duele...- añadió poniendo su otra mano sobre el pecho, como agarrando su corazón.

_-_Bueno, yo me voy a analizar la muestra. Vigilad al enfermo.- encargó Tsunade.

_-_Vamos, Lee, no pasa nada. Todavía me tienes a mí, tu sensei, para lo que necesites...- empezó Gai, ignorando a Tsunade.

_-_Sensei!

_-_Lee!

_-_Sensei!

_-_Lee!

Entre las rosas que habían traído, los dos ninjas se abrazaban mientras lloraban a moco tendido.

_-_Aunque, ahora que lo pienso... no se si es buena idea...- razonó la Hokage mirando el espectáculo de sonrisas profident.

_-_No te preocupes, Tsunade, yo me ocuparé de él.- sonrió Naruto, sonriendo abiertamente y mostrándole un pulgar.

_-_Pues no se yo qué es peor... bueno, os confío a Neji, adiós.- y la Hokage salió de allí.

Entonces Neji se dio cuenta de que sí que había ciertos cambios en ellos.

Todos estaban más altos, y más formados. Naruto llevaba el pelo más largo y sus ojos azules destacaban visiblemente. Su ropa también era distinta, pues aunque vestía unos pantalones naranjas, como siempre, ya no llevaba la sudadera a juego, sino una camiseta negra de manga corta.

El pelo de Lee estaba un poco más largo, menos a lo cazo, y estaba más musculoso, pero aún así cualquiera se daba cuanta de que era el doble en vida de su preciado sensei.

"Pero entonces... ahora que lo pienso... Tenten y yo nunca hemos salido juntos, no?. Todo ha sido... un sueño?"

De pronto el Hyuuga se sintió fatal. Se dirigió ha sus visitantes:

_-_Entonces... cuándo me pasó esto?- añadió con un poco de esperanza.

_-_Lee, Tenten, tú y yo habíamos ido a ayudar al equipo 7 a salvar al Kazekage de la arena de Akatsuki y a buscar a Uchiha Sasuke... no lo recuerdas? Te enfrentaste a un miembro de Akatsuki y cuando nos dimos cuenta, estabas muy grave y al traerte a Konoha entraste en coma.- relató Gai.

_-_Es decir, que íbamos a cumplir dieciséis años- añadió Lee.- Ahora tenemosdiecisiete paradieciocho.

_-_Y los demás tenemos dieciséis para diecisiete.- añadió Naruto en tono jovial.

Todo esto de repente era demasiado para Neji. Tenía que asimilar muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Entonces, había soñado, o imaginado, su presente bajo el punto de vista en el que tenía trece años? Y, ahora él, estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho? Esto estaba siendo demasiado.

_-_Hoy hace dos años te pasó eso, Neji. Por eso hemos venido a visitarte.-añadió Gai.

_-_Es verdad lo que he oído? Neji ha despertado?- se oyó una voz femenina desde la recepción. Al susodicho le dio un vuelco el corazón. Un poco más cambiada, pero esa voz era inconfundible.

Tenten entró en la habitación con un ramo de flores y avanzó hasta donde estaba Neji.

Aunque seguía llevando el pelo recogido en dos moños, su cuerpo estaba visiblemente mucho más... desarrollado. O eso es lo que le pareció al Hyuuga.

Llevaba una camiseta rosa suave, sin mangas, bastante escotada, y una minifalda negra. Bajo, ésta, llevaba un short verde oscuro, pero éste era más corto que la falda.

La chica avanzó corriendo hasta donde estaba Neji, y lo abrazó. Cuando se separó, Neji estaba sin respiración.

_-_Neji, qué sorpresa! Oh, por kamisama, cómo estás?- preguntó la kunoichi que había vuelto junto a los otros tres.

_-_Ngh- contestó este a modo de respuesta, porque estaba más pendiente de sus pensamientos.

"Pero, por qué he soñado con ella? Yo... por primera vez, me sentía tan... no puede ser... estaba demasiado bien con ella... Tenten... por qué?... yo... qué es esta sensación?"

_-_Vaya, vaya, ... Hasta ahora no parando de preguntar dónde estaba y ahora que viene se te come la lengua el gato?- comentó Naruto.

Neji lo miró con cara de odio, pero por suerte para él, Tenten parecía no haberlo oído.

_-_Qué?- preguntó ésta que había estado poniendo sus flores en un jarrón y no se había dado cuenta de la indirecta.

_-_Nada, nada...¬¬ - añadió el rubio sin importancia bajo la amenazadora mirada de Neji.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y entró Hiashi, seguido por Hinata y Hanabi.

_-_Neji-onisan!- exclamó la chica de pelo corto. Hinata también había cambiado. Su cambio también era notable, y llevaba una camiseta azul, sin mangas, y una minifalda más oscura.

_-_Cómo estás, Neji?- preguntó el cabeza de familia del Souke.

_-_Hiashi-sama... , Hinata-sama, ...- pero el chico estaba más bien asimilando la situación.

_-_Bueno, equipo... creo que debemos dejar a Neji tranquilo con su familia... – dijo Gai lleno de energía- Neji, nosotros estaremos entrenando, así que hasta dentro de poco... y que la llama de la juventud se aviva pronto en tu interior!

Dicho esto, el sensei salió de la habitación, seguido por Lee, el cual despidió a Neji con una sonrisa profident.

Naruto también se despidió y siguió a las bestias verdes de Konoha.

_-_Sayonara, Neji- se despidió Tenten- Mejora pronto!

Dicho esto, dedicó al joven una sonrisa y ella también abandonó su habitación.

_-_Bueno Neji, han pasado muchas cosas, así que te deberíamos ir explicando ciertos puntos...- informó Hiashi.

Neji salió de su estado de aturdimiento e intentó prestar atención.

_-_Veamos... por dónde empezar?

_-_Ah, si,...-intervino tímidamente Hinata- Sasuke-kun ha vuelto!- Neji la miró sorprendido y Hiashi comenzó a explicar:

_-_Cuando el equipo siete y el tuyo volvieron sin éxito de buscar a Sasuke, éste ya había vuelto a la Villa. Al parecer huyó del lado de Orochimaru en el último momento, y estaba arrepentido. Le condenaron a dos años y medio de condena en la cárcel, pero la pena se redujo a año y medio por buena conducta y colaboración.

_-_Así que ahora está libre...-concluyó Neji. Los demás asintieron.

_-_Aunque ganarse la reconciliación con los demás le ha costado lo suyo... creo que Sakura-san no quería saber nada más de él, y Na-naruto-kun le dio la paliza de su vida... pero el tiempo cura las heridas, y ahora se vuelven a hablar.- explicó Hinata.

_-_Por otro lado, Orochimaru intentó atacar Konoha, pero no tuvo ningún éxito. El Quinto y Jiraiya-sama se enfrentaron a él, y los jounin y varios chuunin defendieron bien la Villa. Dentro de lo que cabe, no fue mal, sobre todo por la nueva formación de una cuarta persona en cada equipo que se encargara de curar los daños.- continuó el cabeza del Clan.- No obstante, Orochimaru desapareció, y en este momento se encuentra en paradero desconocido.

_-_Oh, ya veo que le están poniendo al corriente de todo, no?- preguntó Tsunade, la cual acababa de entrar en la habitación.- Lo siento, pero la hora de visitas ha acabado por hoy, el paciente debe descansar.

_-_Sí, Tsunade-sama.- respondió Hiashi, y tras despedirse de Neji, salió de allí, seguido por sus hijas.

_-_Ahora descansa, Hyuuga.- añadió la Hokage- debes descansar para recuperarte. En caso de que necesites algo, pulsa el botón de ese interruptor- señaló la pared- y acudirán enfermeras enseguida.

_-_ Sayonara, Tsunade-sama- la despidió él.- y así, se quedó solo en la habitación.

"En realidad, todo acaba de empezar" pensó Neji "ahora, tengo que recuperarme y salir de aquí, pero... Tenten, por qué tú?" se dijo a sí mismo. "Desde cuándo siento esto por ti?"

**Qué os ha parecido? Os ha gustado? Os ha parecido mal? He arruinado la historia, o no? Seguramente sí XDXD**

**Dejad review!**


	7. Un viaje!

**A partir de ahora habrá más parejas y muchos líos XD**

**_-_Diálogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**6. Un viaje!**

_-_Ya está todo en orden. Has evolucionado favorablemente, así que no tengo más remedio que darte el alta- informó la Hokage.

Neji se alegró al oírlo, porque, tras una semana allí, ya no podía aguantar más en esa habitación.

En una semana no había tenido muchas visitas. Su prima Hinata era la que más había aparecido por allí, en contadas ocasiones, en compañía de Tenten. Pero las visitas no duraban mucho, tal vez porque las chicas tenían cosas que hacer, como entrenar, o tal vez porque el horario de visitas contaba con un tiempo escaso.

Pero por fin tenía permiso para salir de la fatídica habitación, y no sabía a dónde ir antes.

_-_Oh, Neji, hay una cosa que me gustaría pedirte- dijo Tsunade.

El joven se limitó a hacer un leve gesto con la cabeza.

_-_Necesito que llames a los miembros de tu equipo y que les digas que vengan a mi despacho a las 2:00 p.m. Tú también debes venir.

_-_Sí, Tsunade-sama- aceptó el Hyuuga, y sin más miramientos, salió de allí.

Aquél día Konoha parecía muy tranquila. No había mucha gente en la calle, debían de estar desayunando todavía. Empezó a pensar sobre dónde estarían sus compañeros de equipo.

De pronto se le ocurrió que podían estar en el valle donde los tres superaron la prueba de Gai-sensei, al convertirse en genins. También era allí donde Tenten y él habían entrenado años atrás, dado que Lee y Gai se iban juntos y los dejaban solos. Pero eso solo fue hasta que se enfrento a la tercera prueba de los finales de su examen de chuunin, porque, a partir de ahí, fue Hiashi quien lo entrenó.

Siguió paseando rumbo al bosque. Realmente el día estaba agradable. No había sol, pero tampoco hacía frío, al contrario, se agradecía la suave brisa que despeinaba su oscura melena.

Neji también había cambiado físicamente, estaba mucho más formado y había crecido. Su rostro tenía un aire más adulto, y sobre él caían varios mechones de su pelo.

Por fin había llegado: desde su posición oía claramente las voces de su compañero de equipo y su sensei.

_-_Vamos, sensei! Qué haces ahí en el suelo!- gritaba Lee.

_-_Lee! No puedo más, necesito un descanso!- murmuraba el otro, agotado en la hierba.

Sí, estaba seguro de que eran ellos. Decidió darles una sorpresa, y se acercó lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevó él:

Todo era normal: Lee entrenando, dando patadas y puñetazos a un árbol, Gai-sensei tirado en el suelo, y Tenten... nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara. (n/a: pobrecito mío Neji, imaginad la cara de Tenten del capítulo 142 del anime TT)

Neji se quedó quieto observando esa expresión. Ella sentada en el tronco de un árbol, estaba mirando a Lee, sonrojada sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y miraba a Lee medio con admiración, medio con...

El Hyuuga era un experto en sacar datos de las expresiones de la gente, no en vano, era considerado un genio dentro del Souke. Y aquella escena no le gustó nada.

Seguía ahí de pie entre los árboles, sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una voz lo descubrió:

_-_Neji?- preguntó el agotado sensei, el cual tenía una buena perspectiva desde el suelo.- Eres tú?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, incluyendo también la de Tenten, la cuál, parecía haber salido de su trance.

_-_Nh- se limitó a responder éste, mientras salía de la maleza.

_-_Neji¿estás bien?- preguntó su compañera de equipo- tienes una cara un poco rara...

"Sí, pues no veas la cara que tenías tú..."- estoy bien- dijo sin mirarla- venía porque Tsunade-sama me a encargado que os diga que nos espera en su despacho a las dos de la tarde.

_-_Será un honor estar allí- dijo Lee solemnemente, con una mano en el pecho( como haciendo patria)

Tenten dejó escapar una risita. Neji la miró con odio, pero ella no se dio cuenta, porque seguía mirando a Lee.

El Hyuuga dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de allí. "Kuso, no tenía que haberme ido a entrenar con Hiashi-sama, ahora sí que tengo un problema"

_-_Neji, te vas ya?- preguntó Tenten.

"¿Cómo? Quedarme aquí? Creo que no. Bastante espectáculo he visto ya con tu cara bonita."- Hn- respondió él.

_-_¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? Si acabas de llegar- respondió la joven.

"Porque no soy tan masoquista, supongo"- Tengo cosas que hacer- "al menos, mejores que verte babeando por Lee"- adiós.

Y el genio Hyuuga salió de allí sin más. Era como si toda la energía que tenía al salir del hospital lo hubiera abandonado de repente. Era un cambio demasiado brusco.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglar ésto¿Cómo dejarle las cosas claras a Lee?... Claro! Tengo que hablar con él! No, no, no, no! Mejor no... si se lo dijera seguro que se difundiría un rumor y se supone que soy fuerte sin sentimientos que me importen... no? ... y si ella se acabara enterando..." las mejillas de Neji adquirieron un tono rosado. "No, NO. No puedo hacer eso... y además si Lee también va por ella?" Esta vez su rostro tomo aspecto de absolutamente deprimido.

_-_Neji, seguro que estás bien?- preguntó suavemente su maestro, que salía justo detrás de él.- Es que son las dos menos cuarto y creo que conviene que vayas yendo...

_-_Cómo? Bien, entonces iré con Lee y con Tenten...- "qué remedio..."- por cierto, dónde están?

_-_Pues, como te has ido tan de repente... se han ido ya.

_-_¿CÓMOO!- saltó el Hyuuga hasta su sensei. El supuestamente imperturbable rostro de Neji no tenía nada que ver con lo normal: su cara estaba más pálida, y tenía un leve tic en el ojo derecho.

Mientras tanto Maito Gai se echaba para atrás asustado: había presenciado una serie de escenas muy extrañas: primero a Neji con cara de psicópata, después, esa cara tornaba en un sonrojo brusco, después parecía hundido en la miseria... y por último podría jurarse, a juzgar por la expresión de Neji, que este acababa de fugarse de algún psiquiátrico.

"Estoy seguro de que no está recuperado, puede que a causa del coma tenga personalidades múltiples... pero qué le han hecho a su llama de la juventud TT?"

Al de unos segundos Neji se dio cuenta del aspecto que tenía, y de que se estaba delatando a sí mismo. Volvió a poner una mueca indiferente y añadió:

_-_Oh, en ese caso, voy a alcanzarlos. Adiós.- y dicho esto abandonó ahí a Gai.

El joven iba corriendo hacia el despacho de la Hokage, no quería pensar en nada, pero se le era inevitable imaginar a Tenten, a _su_ Tenten, de la mano de Lee, puede que hasta besándolo...

Aumentó considerablemente la velocidad, y en pocos minutos llegó al descansillo al pie de la puerta del despacho, donde los demás se habían reunido.

Para su sorpresa, además de sus compañeros de equipo, encontró al equipo siete al completo, al de Kurenai, y al de Asuma. No perdió tiempo en saludar, como era habitual, en el "Hm" de costumbre, y fue directo hacia Lee. ( Este último, hablaba animadamente con Tenten)

_-_Lee, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.- dijo seriamente el chico de ojos grises. Intentaba permanecer lo menos expresivo posible, pero no con mucho éxito: al mirar a Tenten volvió a imaginarse a ellos dos besándose, y el párpado derecho le empezó a fallar volviendo a dejar un visible tic.

Lee no sabía cómo reaccionar:

"Ein? Pero qué le he hecho yo? Primero me pega un puñetazo como recibimiento y luego me persigue con esa cara... qué miedo! Gai-sensei, qué harías tú en mi lugar? TT"

(Gai-sensei, desde algún lugar lejano): "Huye Lee, y mantén tu ardiente y joven espíritu a salvo! TT"

_-_Sí, Gai-sensei!- respondió el chico de las grandes cejas.

"Y ahora qué le ha dado a éste?"pensó Neji.

De repente la Hokage entró en el pasillo donde estaban y abrió la puerta a su despacho.

_-_Hola, chicos. Perdón por la tardanza.- se disculpó Tsunade.

_-_Llegas tarde!- le echó en cara cierto chico rubio de ojos azules.- Cada vez me recuerdas más a Kakashi-sensei!

_-_Sí, sí, Naruto... bueno, pasad, que no tenemos todo el día.

Todos entraron y esperaron a que la Hokage hablara:

_-_Bien, considerando que la Villa de Konoha está en una situación actualmente notable, es decir, que no necesitamos muchos ninjas para realizar misiones por el momento, considero la petición que recibí por parte de algunos de vosotros de unas vacaciones.- Naruto dio una sonrisa triunfal y se le pudo oír murmurar algo así como "por fin me hace caso".

_-_Así que, irán todos a las islas Sohma por una semana con todos los gastos pagados...

_-_Bien! Siempre quise ir allí!- dijo una nueva voz en la sala.

_-_Temari, por favor!- dijo un chico bastante alto, el cual llevaba varias rayas moradas en la cara.- Lo siento, Quinto. Nos llamó pero llegamos antes de lo esperado y no he podido frenar a mi hermana. uuU

Kankurou se volvió hacia su hermana para decirle algo así como " pero en qué estás pensando, acabamos de interrumpir una reunión" pero la otra estaba demasiado ocupada buscando a gente conocida.

_-_Pero si mi señor lágrimas también está aquí!- dijo la chica sonriente. Shikamaru miró detenidamente a la muchacha de casi veinte años. Temari estaba muy guapa, llevaba un vestido corto violeta con bordes rojos.

El Nara apenas tuvo tiempo de responderle con una mirada cuando una voz se dirigió a esta.

_-_¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Tenten cortante.

_-_Vaya, vaya, cuánto tiempo. Acaso no lo has oído? Pues debíamos reunirnos con la Hokage pero veníamos con tiempo de sobra y ... Bueno, pues eso. Espero que hayas mejorado algo respecto a la última vez, ùú

A Tenten le empezó a entrar un tic y le estaban entrando ganas de empezar una matanza allí mismo, al tiempo que Lee intentaba tranquilizarla. Mientras tanto, a Neji, el cuál contemplaba la escena en silencio, también le estaban dando ganas de empezar una matanza, pero porque el chico verde era para él como un moscardón dando vueltas alrededor de su tarta.

_-_Un momento,** tú** vienes?- Preguntó Ino- de eso nada, además de colaros aquí vais a colaros también en el viaje?

Temari mostró una sonrisa inocente y dijo:

_-_Gondaime, por favor, una mujer tan hermosa y poderosa como usted, nos dejará ir al viaje, verdad?

La Hokage se lo pensó un momento mientras se miraba en un pequeño espejo. "Así que hasta los ninjas de otros países admiran mi belleza..., ay, Tsunade, qué bien que te conservas, eres la más hermosa, wajajajajaja!"

Los demás en la sala se alejaron un poco al ver una mueca de loca en el rostro de la Hokage, y varios ninjas casi salían por la puerta tras la risa psicópata.

_-_Por mi bien, total, como lo que les iba a decir era que les concedía varios días libres... – concluyó esta.

_-_¿CÓMO?- coincidieron tres voces: la de Tenten, que al parecer no se llevaba muy bien con la kunoichi de la arena, la de Ino, que no quería que ésta fuera bajo ningún concepto, y la de Kankurou, quién sin quererlo ni beberlo ya estaba enfrascado en un viaje.

_-_Ya me han oído. Todos ustedes irán a las islas Sohma mañana por la mañana. Así que hasta entonces.- y salió de la habitación.

Todos salieron del despacho pensando en cómo se lo pasarían al día siguiente. Sakura alcanzó a Tenten para hablar ya que Ino estaba ocupada haciéndose un ritual extraño, parecido al harakiri.

_-_Bueno, esta tarde te vienes de compras, ne?

_-_Vale, hablaré con Hinata, Ino vendrá?

_-_Pues... yo creo que sí, pero parece al borde de un ataque... nn

Las dos miraron a la rubia. Esta parecía estar en trance murmurando algo así como "no debo matarla, no debo matarla..." mientras se frotaba los nudillos. Al lado Shikamaru parecía estar entretenido mirando a la nueva incorporación de la compañía de viaje.

_-_La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero que venga. ùú Recuerdas lo que me llamó?- volvió Tenten a la conversación.

_-_Pues a mí me cae bien. Vamos, no seas así, lo pasado, pasado está. nn

_-_Te haré caso ...

De pronto dos chicas más llegaron al grupo: una rubia con el pelo recogido en una coleta y otra morena de pelo corto.

_-_No entiendo por qué tiene que haber venido òó

_-_Vaya, vaya, creo que Ino está celosa... – la picó Sakura.

_-_No es eso! Es que... trató muy mal a Tenten hace tiempo!

_-_Sí, seguro...- respondió Tenten.- eso va a ser... lo que a ti te pasa es que estás celosa.

_-_Bueno chicas, qué os parece si vamos de compras esta tarde?- propuso Hinata.

_-_Bien, quedamos a las 5:00 pm, ok?

_-_Matta ne!

Y varias horas más tarde una persona más se juntó a la pelirrosa.

_-_Ohayo, Sakura!- saludó Temari.

_-_Hola, cuánto tiempo! Qué tal van las cosas en la Arena?

_-_Muy bien, Gaara es muy buen Kazekage...

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban animadamente, una silueta las seguía en la sombra.

**Pues he tenido que aprovechar un puente para escribir que si no, no hay tiempo! Espero que os haya gustado el cap.! Próximamente habrá celos, persecuciones, y muchas cosas más XDXD**

**_Asura:_ Gracias por tu review! Siento haber tardado tanto, nunca tengo tiempo para escribir TT Además ahora quiero arreglar un poco los capítulos de "Amor a flor de piel" y seguir, pero también hago un fic a medias con hinaru90, así que no hay mucho tiempo TT pero intentaré no tardar mucho**

**_Jaide112: _Gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te guste, no sabía si iba a conseguir volverlo mejor o si lo iba a estropear. Pero al final le di el cambio. Pues espero poner bastantes canciones de The Rasmus, jejeje... ya llegarán, ya... nos vemos wapísima!**

**_Saita: _Gracias por tu review! Es que no me hacía a la idea de que Lee fuera malo XD así que al final lo cambié, ahora se irán de viaje a unas islas XDXD espero no tardar mucho pero también tengo que escribir uno con hinaru y el de "Amor a flor de piel" XD y aquí pondré canciones de The Rasmus!besos wapa!**

**_Hinaru:_ Gracias por tu review! que tal física? "estudiando" no? Como yo ahora XDXD. Pos espero que te guste como va esto... no temas, ahora te haré publi CLINK (el guiño a lo Gai-Lee XDXD**

**PUBLICIDAD**

**1) _Vaya Semanita (by hinaru):_ próximamente : quién es, ha sido, y será siempre el AMOR DE GAARA? No os lo perdáis, el 5º capítulo de este fic XDXD merece la pena!**

**2) _Todos cambiamos (by hinaru y yo (nejitenten)): _es un Sasusaku que iremos sacando cada semana (si podemos) XDXD**

**Beno, pos hasta pronto! P.D. Review por favor!**


End file.
